Ouran High School Host's Poolside Soiree
by QueenoftheBall
Summary: The Iwatobi Swim Club and (1/2) the Sumezuka Swim Team travel to Ouran High School for a Pool Party Extravaganza. However, it won't be the ladies who are entertained tonight! (except you ladies of course ;) ) Rated M for later chapters Warning: yaoi af
1. Ouran High School Swim Club

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

"Kyouya! I need something fresh! Something new! This club needs something exciting to shake things up! Are you listening Kyouya?!" Tamaki declared, and shot a dazzling look at Kyouya. The youngest Ootori pushed up his glasses so they glinted in the light. "Unfortunately yes." he said. He sighed, knowing full well he'd get an explosive reaction out of the "host club king' if he didn't at least pretend to care. "What is it Tamaki?" he asked. "We need new faces. LIMITED TIME ONLY FACES. Something exclusive. After all, nothing says high society like exclusive, one of a kind, and limited time only." Tamaki said, flashing a dazzling smile at an imaginary audience of fans.

"I'll see what I can do." Kyouya said. Tamaki twirled about the room happily. "This is going to be the most fabulous pool party the Ouran Host Club has ever seen!" Tamaki proclaimed, pointing up at the sky. He stayed like that for awhile and Kyouya simply blinked at the blonde man and sighed. "Fresh new faces..." Kyouya brainstormed. He got an idea, remembering watching a national swimming competition on television. A handsome group of boys, the Iwatobi swim club and the Sumezuka Academy swim team... now they could prove to be useful... Kyouya picked up his phone and started dialing numbers. Kyouya sighed. "That blonde bimbo is going to hell for this." he said.

* * *

"What is this meeting about Makoto? Swim season is over." Haru said, tapping his finger impatiently. They were at the Iwatobi pool, awaiting the members of the Sumezuka swim team. After a short 5 minutes, Rin and Sousuke showed up, both with hands shoved in their pockets. "So what's this about Makoto?" Rin asked, sitting down with the other boys. "We got an invitation." Makoto said. "An invitation? For what?" Rin asked. "A pool party at Ouran Academy. They've asked us to be their special guests of honor. It seems very high society, but the attire is swimwear instead of black tie..." Makoto said looking over the invitation. Haru looked over Makoto's shoulder at the invitation skeptically. "Why us? Do you know them Makoto?" he asked. "No. But a couple of their last names ring a bell... Ootori... Nozuka... they both sound familiar. I might know them. It seems like it could be a lot of fun." Makoto suggested. They all looked at each other for reactions. "I think you're right Makoto!" Nagisa proclaimed. "I think we should do it!" Nagisa said. Rei looked like he was about to protest, but Nagisa yanked Rei up and danced around with him and said, "Wouldn't it be fun to go to a pool to relax and have fun?" Nagaisa asked. Rei sighed but went along with it. "Haru, what do you think?" Rin asked. Haru shrugged. "I don't see why not." he said. "I suppose i could make time. What about you Sousuke?" Rin asked, turning to his other side. Sousuke stretched out his shoulder with his hand on the opposite side of his neck. "If you guys are all going then I don't mind going too. But what about Mikoshiba and Nitori?" Sousuke said nonchalantly. "Since Aii is captain now he'll probably stay here, and i think one moment away from my sister is one moment too many for Mikoshiba. As much as it pisses me off, there's no way in hell she'll go for him, so I'm not worried about leaving her alone with him." Rin said, leaning back.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Ouran!" Makoto said. Nagisa jumped for joy. "A new adventure!"

* * *

"Kyouya, how are things coming along for tomorrow's festivities?" Tamaki asked. "Everything is ready. The hotel's pool is reserved for the whole day and is being cleaned out tonight. The caterers are taken care of, the hotel staff is setting up tables and other furnishings tonight, and the Iwatobi and Sumezuka boys will be here shortly. I sent for my driver to pick them up 20 minutes ago, so it should only be a matter of time." Kyouya said, slapping shut his little black book of unknown numbers and mysterious secrets.

* * *

The 6 boys made their way through the halls of Ouran Academy, walking gingerly, intimidated by the fancy school. "This is a school?" Sousuke asked. "A bit much if you ask me." Rin said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Here we are. Music Room Number 3." Makoto said, looking up at the black and white sign. "What do they need 3 music rooms for?" Haru asked. "Apparently they don't. It seems to be abandoned." Rei said, opening the door. As he did so, roses twirled out of the door at the Iwatobi and Sumezuka boys. "Welcome!" a group of male voices said. There were 6 boys all posing around one blonde boy, who was sitting in the chair as if he was king. "Welcome Aquatic Knights! I welcome you to our land of beauty!" the blonde boy said, offering his hand to them and glitter spiraling around.

"I'm out of here." Haru said, beginning to walk away. The blonde boy caught him by the hand and spun him and dipped him. "Don't go so soon! We have so much to teach you about the ways of a host!" he said. The swimmers all shot daggers at Makoto. "This is a Host Club?!" Rei shouted. "What the hell Tachibana?" Rin exclaimed. Makoto scratched his neck nervously. "I didn't know! I thought it meant they were hosting this party! It said Ouran High School Hosts Poolside Suaree. I didn't think it meant-"

"Well you're here now!" 2 voices said from behind them. The swimmers turned to see 2 orange haired twins smiling mischievously. One twin started saying, "So there's no use chickening out." and the other finished saying, "C'mon it'll be fun!" and they both offered roses to Nagisa saying simultaneously, "We promise." the twins winked and Nagisa blushed. The twins dragged Nagisa off to who knows where, chatting about who knows what, leaving now 5 swimmers. "Nagisa?" rei said curiously, and went looking for his blonde friend. 4 swimmers.

The short host with the big brown eyes popped out and grabbed a hold of Sousuke's arm. "Hi there mister! Would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" he asked. Sousuke growled a bit at first, but took the rabbit. "The 'mister' isn't necessary. Just call me Sousuke." Sousuke said. "Okay Sou-chan! Let's go have some cake!" he said, dragging Sousuke away into the kitchen of the music room.

Haru attempted to sneak away, and thought he'd made it home free when he made it around the corner of the hallway, when he saw one of them. The one with the glasses. "Haruka Nanase. Age 17, 5'9", Cancer, born June 30th. Both parents alive, active member of the Iwatobi Swim Club, Senior at Iwatobi High School-" "How do you know all that?" Haru asked. The host's glasses glistened as he pushed them higher on his nose. He shut his little black book and said in a dark voice, "I think that you'll find Haruka, that there is very little that I don't know."

Makoto looked around and noticed that Haru had disappeared and went looking for him in the music room, and accidentally bumped into a tall figure. He tripped backing up, but the tall man caught him and Makoto looked deep into his eyes and blushed. "O-Oh sorry." he said. The man helped him up and steadied him, but didn't let go of him. "It's nothing." He said. He had a deep husky voice that sent a shiver down Makoto's spine.

That just left Rin and the prince. Rin watched the man make dramatic motions with his hands while he talked about beauty and elegance, but he wasn't listening. That is until he was being pulled away down the halls of the ginormous school and guided into a limousine.

* * *

 **WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? oh wait i already know hehehehehehehehe**


	2. Mischievous Mishap w the Iwatobi Lolita

**A Mischevious Mishap with the Iwatobi Lolita**

"Well you're here now!" 2 voices said from behind them. The swimmers turned to see 2 orange haired twins smiling mischievously. One twin started saying, "So there's no use chickening out." and the other finished saying, "C'mon it'll be fun!" and they both offered roses to Nagisa saying simultaneously, "We promise." the twins winked and Nagisa blushed. The twins dragged Nagisa off to who knows where, chatting about how much fun they were going to have, leaving the other 5 swimmers to the remaining hosts. "So what's your name?" One of the twins asked. "Hazuki Nagisa." he said a little bit nervous. "That's an adorable name Nagisa." the other answered. "So tell us Nagisa," once again they spoke simultaneously. Every time they did that it sent a creepy feeling down Nagisa's spine. "You must be the boy Lolita of your group correct?" one asked, leaning closer. The other did the same saying, "You look adorable enough to be." Nagisa blushed. "Well thank you! I've never thought about myself that way but, it does make sense." he said.

"You seem so innocent, the role is perfect for you." One of them said. The other nodded. "Pure as an angel!" he responded. Nagisa shook his head. "Well I don't know about pure as an angel-" "Oohhh?" The twins said, leaning close to him again. "Not as pure as you seem?" "Hear that Kaoru? He's got a dirty side." the opposite twin said, winking at Nagisa. The twins linked elbows with Nagisa, taking him away to who knows where. "So tell us more about this dirty side." Kaoru teased. Nagisa felt his face flush. "U-Um well-" "You don't have to be embarrassed." The other one said. They both whispered into one of Nagisa's ears saying, "It can be our little secret."

They entered a room with various costumes and props. "This is sort of a storage room for our club's things." Kaoru said. "Yeah. But most of the things we need are in the Music Room so we can access them easily. This room is too far from really anything to be useful." the other twin said. Before Nagisa could register what was happening he was pinned laying down on to the huge velvet couch. "That means we're alone up here." Kaoru said. "Say Hikaru, lets have some fun with his dirty side, shall we?" he said. Hikaru sauntered over and towered above both of them, his body very close to his brothers'. Kaoru leaned down and sucked on Nagisa's neck, right under his earlobe, taking his breath away in surprise. He gasped, and then something shocking came out. He moaned a bit. He didn't even recognize his voice. Where had this come from? Kaoru pulled away to free Nagisa of his shirt, and started sucking on his collarbone. he moved to the side to make room for Hikaru, who was unbuttoning his pants. He was about to protest, but the twins shushed him saying, "Sssshhhh It's ok. We won't tell anyone." Nagisa felt terrified, but at the same time excited. He'd never had sex before.

His pants were gone before he knew it, and so were the pants and shirts of the twins. Hikaru sat on the couch and pulled Nagisa into his lap so he was sitting with his back to Hikaru's torso. Kaoru removed Nagisa's underwear to reveal his boner. Kaoru made a mischievous look and took Nagisa's erection into his mouth and stuck it in so deep it made Nagisa's eyes bug out. "Ngh~Ah!" He shouted, trying to refrain from making noise. He felt Hikaru's hips rolling underneath him, and the only thing keeping Hikaru's cock from touching Nagisa's asshole was Hikaru's briefs. Nagisa could feel the large erect cock underneath him and it made him blush. "Oh look Hikaru, he's embarrassed!" Kaoru cooed as he pulled his mouth off of his cock. This only made Nagisa's face flush more, especially as he felt Kaoru's drool on his dick. Then he felt Hikaru's breath on his ears as he said, "or maybe it's just getting hot in here..." Nagisa gasped at the feeling of Kaoru rubbing his cock, and licking the tip gingerly, with his eyes locked on his own. Nagisa threw his head back, his fingers in his hair...that's not his hair... He looked out of his peripheral vision and saw the eerie smile on Hikaru's face. Hikaru held Nagisa tightly to him and Kaoru picked up speed. "Agh! AaaaAAAH!" Nagisa shouted, now panting. He felt Kaoru take his balls into his mouth and continued to stroke him hard and fast. Nagisa was full on moaning now. "Aaaah! Mmmmmmngh! Kaoru! H-Hikaru!" He groaned. Kaoru released his hand and slipped off his briefs, and Nagisa's eyes widened at the size of his dick. Hikaru rolled Nagisa off of him and did the same, and he also had an enormous erection. Nagisa locked his legs tightly together, a little scared. "Oh it's ok Nagisa..." Hikaru said, moving closer to him. Then Kaoru did the same and they spoke together, "We're not shy." Kaoru sat on the arm of the couch and guided Nagisa's head with his slender index finger to his erection. "I-I think it's too big..." Nagisa said quietly. The twins cooed saying, "Aw! You're so cute!" And then Nagisa very shyly took Kaoru's cock into his mouth and bobbed up and down. Kaoru tossed his head back and rolled his hips gently, moaning a bit here and there. Then Hikaru came from behind and started licking his asshole. Nagisa came up to gasp in alarm, but Kaoru gently shoved his head back down, and Nagisa took Kaoru into his mouth again. Hikaru started to rub Nagisa's cock again, making Nagisa moan while he sucked Kaoru's erection.

"Mmmmm...haaaahhhmmmm." Nagisa moaned as he rubbed and sucked. Hikaru laid down inbetween Nagisa's legs and sucked on his balls, and slipped a finger into his ass. Nagisa moaned loudly, as Hikaru became quick very quick. "Ahhhh!" Nagisa shouted, panting, trying to catch his breath, and he rubbed Kaoru faster, who was muttering profanities and gasping through his clenched teeth. "What a tight little ass you have." Hikaru said teasingly, and slipped in two more fingers, making Nagisa gasp again and whimper. He felt a strange tension build in his cock. He looked down at it curiously. "Oh? Are you gonna cum?" Hikaru asked. "Ooooo Cum for us Nagisa!" Kaoru egged on. Hikaru rubbed his cock while he fingered him, and at the same time the twins said, "Won't you please Nagisa?" Nagisa felt a huge explosion and then screamed loudly as he released it at the same moment that Hikaru brought his mouth to Nagisa's cock. Nagisa panted, feeling slightly cold and gross from being covered in sweat and abandoning his morals. Hikaru laid down on the couch, and pulled Nagisa down with him so they were back to chest. He teased Nagisa's asshole with his cock and moaned into his ear. "Do you want it?" he asked. Nagisa took a deep breath and nodded. Hikaru pushed in slowly but surely, making Nagisa scream out. "AAAAAH!" he shouted. Hikaru winced a bit and then chuckled in a devilish tone. "Boy you're tight. Kaoru, come feel!" he exclaimed. Kaoru was now above the two of them and pushed his dick in at the same time that Hikaru's was in. Nagisa screamed a blood curdling scream. It hurt so so bad for a moment, but the pain subsided and left pleasure. Nagisa was panting and the twins were humming happily. "Boy you're right Hikaru, there's not much room in here. Better make it a little roomier in there." he said, a glint in his eye. First Kaoru started pumping in and out, making Nagisa whimper, and then Hikaru started to do the same. Kaoru held Nagisa's legs wide open and grunted a bit as he pumped into Nagisa. Hikaru groaned and cussed up a storm as he thrusted into him.

Nagisa moaned and whimpered and mewled from the immense amount of pleasure. Hikaru spit on his hand and started to rub Nagisa's cock again, and Nagisa felt that feeling in his cock again. Nagisa blushed saying, "I think I'm gonna..." Kaoru had a smirk on his face and started to thrust into him faster, and Hikaru rubbed faster. "Hikaru I'm gonna""Me too Kaoru." They said. Hikaru grunted into Nagisa's ear and purred, "Cum with us Nagisa..." At this Nagisa cam hard in Hikaru's hand, and the twins both did the same in his ass. They both pulled out, and hikaru stuck a finger into his ass and offered it to Nagisa. "Just a taste. Won't you?" They both said. He took a deep breath and did so, earning a pat on the head from both of them. "This was fun Nagisa." Kaoru teased. "We should do this more often," Hikaru said, as they quickly put their clothes on. They were out of the room shortly after, simultaniously singing, "Buh-Bye now!"

Nagisa blushed in his seat. So he does have a dirty side...

* * *

 **I'm no expert on physics so I'm not certain the last position works but meh. Nagisa's a swimmer. He's flexible. Review por favor refrain from being a bitch and have a nice day, k? cool.**


	3. Testament to Sexual Desire &Dark Fantasy

**A Testament to Sexual Desire and Dark Fantasy**

"Well you're here now!" 2 voices said from behind them. The swimmers turned to see 2 orange haired twins smiling mischievously. One twin started saying, "So there's no use chickening out." and the other finished saying, "C'mon it'll be fun!" and they both offered roses to Nagisa saying simultaneously, "We promise." the twins winked and Nagisa blushed. The twins dragged Nagisa off to who knows where, chatting about who knows what, leaving now 5 swimmers. "Nagisa?" Rei said curiously, and went looking for his blonde friend.

He wandered through the halls of the beautiful and massive school looking for Nagisa. "Nagisa?" He hollared. Where did those shady twins take him? Rei stumbled upon a large dark closet with intricate embroidery and got a lightbulb. "A room as creepy as this must be suspicious." Rei said, opening the door. He walked in and looked around him to see no one in the room. "Nagisa?" He called out. When there was no response, he turned to exit, slightly dejected that he had guessed incorrectly. The door didn't budge. He pushed and pulled violently, but to no avail. "HELLO?!" He shouted. "NAGISA? MAKOTO? HARU? RIN? ANYBODY?" He shouted, frantically attempting to open the door. Finally he gave up and wandered the large dark room. There were lit candles and large beautiful paintings. There was one painting in particular that caught his eye. It was a portrait of a handsome young man with gold locks. He had deep, emotion filled eyes, and a sad smile. "How beautiful..." Rei muttered. "Thank you." A voice said from behind him.

Rei turned around, startled. "S-sorry I was just-" Rei stuttered. There he was. The boy from the painting. "There's no need to apologize." He said. "Who might you be?" He asked. Rei bowed politely, responding, "I'm Rei Ryugazaki." The boy nodded and smiled. Rei looked at the painting and then back at him. "That's you...!" Rei said, astounded. The boy chuckled lightly, kicking the ground with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I suppose it is, isn't it..." He said sadly. "It's absolutely beautiful..." Rei said in admiration. "It's only me..." The boy said, shrugging his shoulders. Rei also shrugged and looking deep into the boy's eyes. "I know." The boy gasped a bit and blushed, looking away. "You're too kind." He said. Rei smiled. "I am a big fan of beauty...and you really are beautiful." He said looking at the painting again. He saw the name Nekozowa at the bottom. So is that his name? A gorgeous name... "Your flawless olive skin," Rei said stroking the boy's face to brush his hair out of his face. "Gorgeous gold locks soft as a kitten," Rei said. "You're beautiful." Rei said, honestly. In an instant he pulled Rei to him and kissed him hard. Rei panicked for a moment, but he melted into the kiss.

The boy wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and moaned into the kiss. Rei held him gingerly around his small waist, holding their two bodies together. Nekozowa started walking backwards and pulling Rei with him. Rei had his eyes shut so he didn't know where they were going, but Nekozowa seemed to know the way. They went through another set of doors into another room and Nekozowa pushed Rei into a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt for Rei and then yanked Rei's shirt, pulling himself to him, into another heated kiss. In the midst of it, he unbuttoned Rei's shirt and felt up and down his chest. "You're the true work of art here..." Nekozowa said, decorating Rei's sensitive skin with butterfly kisses. Rei blushed and kissed him again, his hands getting tangled in Nekozowa's long locks. Nekozowa made quick work of both of their belts, and unbuttoned Rei's pants. Rei felt his face heat up at the realization. "W-Wait are you sure about this?" Rei asked. Nekozowa dropped his pants and looked at Rei. "Well,...yes. Are you? If you're not, that's ok I understand I might've taken things a bit too far-" Rei cut him off with a kiss. He had never been so turned on by someone in his life. Nekozowa stepped out of his pants and pushed Rei and himself back into the chair, and fell on top of him, wearing only his briefs.

As they kissed, he began to grind into Rei's crotch, rolling his hips into him. Rei moaned into the kiss, taking that moment to catch his breath, and their breaths intermingled like wildfire. Rei felt his erection grow in his pants the more Nekozowa rubbed himself on him. Rei groaned, "Off." Nekozowa flew off in a panic, but it was simply for Rei to take off his pants and boxer briefs. Nekozowa's eyes widened a bit and he blushed. "God you're beautiful." Rei said, pulling Nekozowa to him and pulling on the waistband of his briefs. "I want this off of you." He commanded. Nekozowa nodded and in an instant they were gone. The two boys kissed for a moment, standing in the middle of the room, and then Rei moved his lips to Nekozowa's neck, and then his collarbone, and then down his torso, down his stomach to his highly erect penis, and then he took it into his mouth and shoved it in deep. Nekozowa's legs were like jelly, and he had to use one of his hands resting on Rei's shoulder to steady himself, "AHHH fuck! HaaAAAHH!" He mewled, attempting to keep control of his body, as Rei moved his mouth up and down on the beautiful boy's dick. "Ahh! Rei!" He whimpered, now using both hands to steady himself. Rei rubbed Nekozowa hard and fast, moaning and watching Nekozowa's reaction. "R-R-REI! I'm gonna cum!" He hollered, and his legs crumpled just as he came, so instead of it coating his face like Rei had intended, it covered his stomach, and a little bit of his crotch. Rei found it unbelivably erotic. "You're so sexy," Rei panted, leaning back on his arms. "Let me clean that up for you," Nekozowa said, and Rei looked down to see Nekozowa licking his throbbing cock ever so gently. Rei felt a pulsating feeling in his dick and licked his lips as he watched Nekozowa go from gingerly touching and licking to deepthroating and full on blowing. Rei bit his lip when Nekozowa kissed up Rei's thighs while he stroked him hard and fast. "Aghhh!~ Fuck!" Rei exclaimed, as he felt himself edging closer.

Nekozowa released him and guided him to the chair, and Rei pulled them down into it, so Nekozowa was on top. They kissed gingerly, and then Neko pulled away looking into Rei's eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked nervously, biting his lip. Rei pulled their faces together again and used his other hand to line up his dick with Nekozowa's ass and pushed in. They both pulled away, the breath being pulled from their lungs. Rei breathed heavily through his clenched teeth, and Nekozowa panted, moaning just slightly as his ass adjusted to Rei's cock. Rei peppered kisses all over Nekozowa's sensitive skin and then he started to thrust into him. Nekozowa moaned loudly, "ahhh...Rei...shhhhhhit you're big." He purred. Rei blushed at this, and bucked his hips into Nekozowa's tight little asshole. "And you're.. AH you're so TIGHT!" Rei exclaimed, wincing from Nekozowa's ass tightening around his cock. Nekozowa rested his hands on Rei's shoulders for balance, so Rei grabbed a handful of ass in each hand as he picked up speed. Nekozowa panted and moaned in pleasure. "oh fuck!" Nekozowa cussed. Rei felt himself come closer to the edge and his face contorted. "Shit I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, groaning a bit as he thrusted as hard as he could into Nekozowa. He grabbed Nekozowa's cock and started rubbing it fast as he thrusted, making Nekozowa gasp. "I'm gonna cum too!" He shouted. The slapping noise of his ass hitting Rei's thighs echoed through the room at a fast pace, and then two loud shouts of pleasure. "Yeah? you like my hot load in your ass?" Rei said, riding out his orgasm. Nekozowa was collapsed on Rei and he nodded. "Yeah, I really do..." he purred. Rei shuddered and helped him off, as he would likely struggle to walk the following day.

Rei laid him gently on the ground and sucked the cum out of Nekozowa's ass, making Nekozowa squeak. Rei looked up to see Nekozowa still fully erect. "Oh? Can you cum again?" he asked darkly. He stuck 3 fingers into Nekozowa's ass and sucked on his dick, his eyes locked on the blonde boy. Nekozowa's back arched in pleasure, as he whimpered in slight pain, but mostly delight. "MMMmNGh...Ah Rei!" he shouted. Rei slipped in a fourth finger, fingering him hard and fast as he bobbed his head up and down, moaning onto his throbbing cock. Reistarted jacking himself off along with Nekozowa and felt himself edge close again. "God, how are you doing this to me?" Rei said, tossing his head back. Rei spit on his cock and rubbed it hard and fast while he did the same to his own. "I'm gonna cum again Rei!" Nekozowa exclaimed. Rei came hard along with the beautiful blonde boy, decorating Nekozowa in their cum. "AAAAAAAAAAh!" Rei shouted. He collapsed right beside Nekozowa, panting in exhaustion.

"You look like a work of art," Rei said flirtatiously. Nekozowa smiled and chuckled. "Why thank you. You can title me: A testament to sexual desire and dark fantasy." Nekozowa said dramatically. The two laughed and Nekozowa sat up and offered a hand to Rei. "I have a shower in the other room where you can wash up. Care to join me?" he asked. Rei smirked and took his hand. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: The document title of this work is "AH GAY SEX" no lie. Okay review would you please k thanks :)**


End file.
